I've Loved You In Every Lifetime
by CloudOfStars
Summary: Gunther has an opportunity to leave Chicago. Cece may have made the wrong decision by telling him to leave. To further complicate things, Gunther switches places with one of his past lives. Will the two be able to figure out what went wrong in time?
1. Chapter 1: Love Lies

Another day, another wrap on the Shake It Up, Chicago set. Cece smiled triumphantly as she stepped off the stage and skipped over to her hook to grab her backpack. It never ceased to give her a triumphant smile when she got through with a successful dance routine.

She was humming to herself one of her latest pop song favorites, when she had the feeling that someone was standing behind her. Cece spun around and found herself looking into Gunther's blue eyes.

"Gunther!" she gasped. "What do you want?"

"Could you come outside for a minute? I've got something important to tell you," Gunther said all of this in a quiet, very-unlike-Gunther voice.

"I guess I could," Cece answered and followed him outside of the studio.

"Look, Cece," Gunther began. "My family from my home country contacted me. There's no heir to the throne and they said if I was willing, I could come back and train to be the ruler of our country. They already sent me airplane tickets. My father and mother think it will be a great opportunity and want me to go."

"What does Tinka think about it? Is she coming?" Cece asked. She was feeling a plummeting feeling in her chest. Through the years, she'd grown closer to Gunther. She didn't like him talking about leaving to rule a foreign country. That sounded like he would be gone forever.

"She knows we can't do everything together," Gunther explained. "We've been expecting to part ways for a while now. My relatives said that they would only permit one of our family to come back. But…." He paused for a moment. "What do you think about it?"

"I?" Cece's face scrunched up in a confused expression. "Why do you care what I think?"

"Because maybe I'm tired of pretending we're frenemies and maybe I realize that there's something more between us," Gunther leaned forward and gazed intensely into her eyes. "I don't want to leave if you and I have a chance."

Cece's heart melted by the desperate look in his eyes, but some deep part of her cried out in rebellion. This was Gunther! This was wrong! And who was she to keep him away from a glorious royal destiny? This was important; it could be his future life. And then there was Cece and her feelings. She was in constant turmoil with them. What if it didn't work out? She would have ruined his life for nothing. She decided to do the unselfish thing and blurted out, "What does it matter to me what you do? You're delusional to think there's something between us anyway."

Cece hate saying it the moment she said it. She hadn't meant to sound so defensive and mean.

Gunther was staring at her with a hurt expression, his mouth open a little in disbelief at her outburst.

Cece opened her mouth to take back those words, but Gunther interrupted her. "Fine, if that's the way you feel. My plane leaves at 6:00 AM exactly a week from today. If you care about me even a little bit, you can come say goodbye." Gunther spat the words out with venom he'd never used before.

Cece mentally winced, but remained stern on the outside. "Fine! Go back to your Goat Country! See if I care! Even a little!"

Gunther stormed off and slammed the door of the studio behind him.

Cece was left standing outside, wondering what to think and feeling betrayed by herself. Gunther was leaving and she'd basically told him to go.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this new story. The plot twist happens in the next chapter. These chapters will be shorter than my other story, so that I can update both.**

**-CoS**


	2. Chapter 2: Love Confusion

The next day wasn't much better for Cece. Sure it was Sunday and there was no school, but she couldn't help but worry about what she'd said to Gunther. She made a decision that day. She'd at the very least apologize to him on Monday, even if she wouldn't be begging him to stay in Chicago.

Monday arrived and Cece went to school. Much to her dismay, the Hessenheffers didn't come to school. Cece was still fretting about their absence when she arrived at Shake It Up, Chicago for rehearsals.

"There you are Cece!" Tinka shouted rushing over to her with an expression that Cece could only interpret as relief. "You wouldn't believe how glad I am to see you here."

"Tinka?" Cece stared at this strange new side of Tinka she was seeing. "What's the matter?"

"It's Gunther!" Tinka grabbed both of Cece's hands in hers and looked pleadingly into her eyes. "Cece, you have to understand…."

"It's alright, Tinka," Cece interrupted, pulling her hands free of Tinka's. "I already know he's leaving Chicago. I thought that he said you were okay with it?"

"It's not about that," Tinka glanced behind her.

Cece followed Tinka's gaze and saw Gunther staring in rapt fascination at a small television screen as Gary looked on bewildered.

"Cece," Tinka swallowed deeply. "We have a legend in our country that if lovers are troubled by something that happened in a past life, the paths of their lives are intertwined and…"

"What are you talking about?" Cece didn't understand a word the blonde was saying. Past lives? Lovers?

"Cece, pay attention! You've got to listen to me!" Tinka pleaded.

Just then, Gunther glanced at the two of them. His face lit up with the most radiant delight Cece had ever seen. "Cecelia!" he cried out.

Before she could fully grasp the situation, Gunther was standing in front of Cece, holding her hand in both of his and kissing it gently. "Good morning, Milady. I trust your day has been as beautiful as you are?" he said in a smooth English accent.

Cece stared. This wasn't Gunther or at least not a Gunther she had ever known.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different century, where dance tv shows or any tv show for that matter do not exist, in the country of England, Gunther Hessenheffer was peering down from a balcony in a lavish theater.

He couldn't figure out where he was, what he was dressed in, or why he was here. The thing he most wanted to know was why Cece was dancing a ballet solo on the stage below. Not that he couldn't help but notice that she was an absolutely brilliant ballet dancer, but still, why?

"Prince Gunther? Prince Gunther?" a voice nearby was calling softly.

"What?" Gunther turned to look at an older man behind him. He hadn't moved to the old country yet. That was next Saturday, he was sure of that. This was…this was Monday wasn't it?

"There's another letter from your father," the man bowed deeply to him. "I think he is most anxious to have you at home."

Gunther held up a folded piece of parchment with a red seal closing it. This was beyond Gunther's comprehension. It was like he was stuck in a fantasy movie.

Below him, the performance seemed to be over as the audience was standing up and applauding. The dancers took their curtain call and headed backstage.

"I need to speak with Cece. Now." Gunther scrambled up from his seat.

"Sir," the man grabbed his arm. "Miss Cecelia may still be upset with you after your last announcement."

Gunther grinned at him. This was one thing he understood. "That sounds just like Cece." Maybe they could sort this out together.

**A/N: So, here's the second chapter. I know Gunther has an English accent and he isn't English, so before anyone tells me that, I have a reason, and I will explain later in the story. Hope you like the twist!**

**-CoS**


	3. Chapter 3: Love Lives

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, I've just been insanely busy and have limited internet. :/ Anyway, here's the next chapter. For those who are confused, they'll be more explanations coming. Since this is from a split point of view of Gunther and Cece, you'll figure it all out along the way with them. I have the next chapter written, it just needs proof read so it'll be up in the next couple of days. To everyone who has favorited and reviewed, THANK YOU! :)**

**-CoS  
**

Cece stared at Gunther. He was jabbering on and on about something in a rather clear British accent. His mannerisms were polite, but flamboyant, and what he was talking about made no sense.

"Gunther?" Cece tried to interrupt his tirade, but he continued to drone on. "Gunther!" Cece practically yelled at him.

"Yes, Cecelia?" He turned to look at her with an attentive expression.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" Cece snapped at him. What exactly was going on here anyway?

"What would you like me to call you, Milady?" Gunther gave her an inquisitive look and tilted his head a little to the side. Cece thought he'd never looked more adorable, but now wasn't the time for that.

"You can call me, Cece," she wasn't really sure why she had to tell him this though. Something was running through her head, she couldn't quite connect the pieces though. One thing was for sure, this was, but wasn't Gunther.

"Cece?" Gunther seemed to roll the name over in his mind for a moment. "I like it. When did you decide to go with this name?"

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Gunther?" Cece frowned at him. He had to explain himself or she was going to go insane.

"I am Prince Gunther the Fifth and I am at your service," he bowed low, then stood straight. "And you are the lady Cecelia Jones, the most beautiful dancer who has ever graced the stage."

Cece felt the corners of her mouth turn into a smile. She couldn't help it. That last statement had been absolutely flattering.

"A seat for you, Cece," Gunther pulled one of the chairs from the side of the stage over and extended a hand toward Cece.

Cece took his hand and Gunther pulled her forward, spun her around, and lowered his hand with hers as she sat down.

"Can I get you anything, Cece?" Gunther asked in a polite tone.

"No, nothing at all," Cece answered, unsure how else to respond to this very different, very strange Gunther.

* * *

As Cece was puzzling this new development out, Gunther was lead by the older man into a back room behind the stage. He was eager to find Cece and figure out what was going on.

No sooner did they enter a well-furnished sitting room, then the red-headed ballerina he'd seen earlier, shot up out of her chair and faced off with him.

The white flowers in her hair and the fiery look in her deep brown eyes had already set him off his game, but when she spoke in an English accent, he was completely taken aback.

"My dear sir, I thought you had already told me of your wondrous promotion and I had already made clear to you my feelings on this matter," Cece said this all in a very high and lofty voice. "Now if nothing has changed, I wish you well and you may leave." She waved a hand dramatically in the air, close to his face.

"Cece….," Gunther stammered. He didn't know what was happening, all he knew was that Cece seemed angry with him and he was pretty sure that he hadn't talked to her since…..well, since whatever had happened, happened.

"Cece?" she raged. "What kind of ridiculous pet name is that?" Her eyes glared piercingly into his.

Gunther stared into those eyes, much closer than the usual range that he viewed them at. "I'm …I'm sorry. Should I call you something else?"

"Perhaps you should use my name," she snorted and looked away. "I have it for a reason."

She must mean her full name, Gunther thought. What was it again? Oh, yeah. "Cecelia?" he offered.

"What?" she spun back around to face him.

"No…nothing, I was just, nevermind," Gunther shrugged helplessly and looked back at the man standing behind him. "I think that I need to go home."

"Yes, Prince Gunther," the man bowed in front of him as he opened the door leading away from the sitting room.

"Good day, sir," Cece's English voice said behind him.

"Yeah, good day," Gunther mumbled as he headed out of the room. What was happening?


	4. Chapter 4: Love Responsibility

**A/N: I said I'd have this next chapter up quickly! All right, so no Gunther POV this time. This chapter explains things just a little bit. Upcoming will be Cece and Prince Gunther interacting in the modern world. Should be fun! :)**

**-CoS  
**

Cece watched Gunther walk away as Gary called him over. She really didn't know what to think on this whole matter. She spotted Rocky and Tinka talking urgently and pointing at her. She figured that Rocky would tell her what was going on soon enough and settled back in her chair to wait.

Sure enough, Rocky came over in about five minutes with an odd look on her face.

"What?" Cece asks her arching an eyebrow. "Does Gunther have a concussion?"

"No, not at all," Rocky sat down beside her and watched Gunther for a long moment. "That's Gunther, but from a different lifetime."

"A different lifetime?" Cece asked, leaning toward her. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that this is Gunther from a previous life," Rocky tried waving her hands around, as if that would help. "Another life where he knew you. Something happened yesterday and it was something that happened before. There's a legend or something in the country that the Hessenheffers come from that if something repeats itself in another lifetime, the lifetimes can intertwine. That's what Tinka thinks happened."

"Okay, I can sort of, maybe, kind of understand that," Cece acknowledged. "Sooooo, why do you think he knew me before?" Cece was feeling increasingly guilty about her argument with Gunther.

"Because you're the only one he recognizes," Rocky explained.

"What about Tinka and his parents?" Cece asked.

"All no-go's," Rocky shrugged. "He thinks their citizens from his country but he seems to have no knowledge of who they are. Just you, Cece. This has something to do with you."

"What should I do?" Cece stammered. This wasn't good. At this rate, she'd have to tell Rocky what happened. "How do we get the real Gunther back?"

"I don't think we have to do anything. Tinka says that this is temporary," Rocky reached over and patted Cece's hand. "But you'll have to be in charge of him, since you're the only one that he knows."

"What?" Cece stared at her friend then noticed everyone else in the studio looking at her. "I mean, let's go outside."

Cece got up slowly, waved at the other dancers with a nervous laugh, and bolted for the door. As soon as Rocky joined her, she slammed the door shut. "What?" she repeated.

"Well, you're the only one that he seems to want to see," Rocky held her arms out to either side.

Cece groaned and slumped against the door, hand over her eyes.

"It's not that bad, Cece," Rocky tried to reason with her. "It's temporary! Most of the previous stories about this happening are no longer than a week."

"Rocky!" Cece peered between her fingers at her. "This is Gunther's past life! I don't know what he knows about me or what kind of relationship we had."

"Yes, that is problematic," Rocky stated sympathetically.

"For me, it's problematic," Cece sighed. "For you and Tinka, you've just got to hand him over to Cece and you're done!"

"No, Cece!" Rocky defended herself. "It's not like that at all. I'm going to help you out, every step of the way."

Cece looked into Rocky's eyes. Rocky didn't blink as she stared back. "All right," Cece sighed. "Let's do this together then."


	5. Chapter 5: Love Comes Home

**A/N: Yes, first chapter in a long time. I know, I know, I have too busy a life. Well, you can blame WeasleyQueen18 and WinterFairy7337 for this. WinterFairy7337 (an amazing author, by the way) is going to be working with me to put these chapters out. She's going to do the proofreading (50% of the work and time that I put into a chapter) and add some stuff here and there so that I have time to write a quick chapter. WeasleyQueen18 (she writes like a race car drives, fast and exciting) writes like a million chapters a week, so she's serving as my inspiration. Just don't expect quite that many chapters from me. :/ Love you all! - CoS**

After Shake It Up, Chicago wrapped up, Cece made her way over to Gunther. He had just sat there watching them the whole time. Cece took a deep breath.

"Gunther? Um, uh, are you ready to go home?" CeCe winced at those words. How was she going to explain this to her mother.

"I am ready, Lady Cecelia," Gunther gave her a sweeping bow and offered his arm.

CeCe hesitated and glanced back at Rocky. Rocky gestured that she should take his arm. Cece huffed, but linked her arm with his anyway.

"You know, Cecelia," Gunther started.

"Could you please just call me, Cece," Cece replied.

"I forgot that your preference was Cece," Gunther smiled down at her, causing her heart to flutter just a little. She wasn't used to Gunther being this sweet to her. "As I was saying, Cece, your dancing was beautiful. I have never seen anything like it, but it was so full of life and complicated."

"Thank you, Gunther," Cece blushed the slightest bit and turned her face away from him as they exited the building.

As they made their way to the sidewalk and headed for home, Cece glanced back to make sure Rocky was following them. Rocky gave her a wave to show she was still there.

Gunther tugged on Cece's arm. "Do you see all those large, shiny things? Those are called cars. They're quite different from the transportation that I am familiar with but they seem to now be the primary mode of transportation. I haven't seen a horse since I've arrived. A shame really because I happen to be an excellent horseman."

"You don't say?" Cece laughed, nervously. It was certain that this Gunther was from the past.

"I think you would look like a queen on a pure white horse," Gunther's eyes met hers again as he talked to her. "I have just the little mare at my stable in England."

"You say 'England' and you clearly have an English accent," Rocky trotted up beside the two of them. "But that's not the country you are from."

"No, it isn't," Gunther acknowledged. "But I am the younger son, so my father allowed me to decide where I wanted to be educated at. My brother was never allowed to leave the country, but I choose to go to England."

"So, you're not in line to be king?" Rocky asked.

"No, my older brother is," Gunther replied. "I will be a General in the military. If I wouldn't be here, I would be preparing for my departure in a fortnight."

"What is a fortnight?" Cece asked, confused.

"It means 2 weeks," Rocky told her.

Then suddenly Cece thought of something. "So, you were planning on going back home to take over your duties?"

"Yes," Gunther nodded. "I would have written to my father and asked to stay, but…well, let's just say that there was nothing to stay for."

Cece swallowed. This was beginning to sound all too familiar.

"Soooo," Rocky began. "Tinka must have told you about cars? Has she told you anything else?"

"Why yes, about electricity," Gunther immediately started rambling on about what he had learned with Rocky filling in with little scientific facts.

Cece walked along in silence, thinking over everything Gunther had told them already. Cecelia the dancer…. Nothing to stay for…..

They reached the Jones' apartment and Cece sat down automatically on the couch.

Gunther was hungry so Rocky showed him the food, then how to work the kitchen appliances.

After a while, Cece felt someone patting her shoulder. She looked up to see Rocky standing there. "Hey Cece, I have to get home. It looks like he's got a hang of the kitchen. Goodnight and good luck!" Rocky bounded out of the fire escape and away.

"In these times, a person may exit a building through a window? How interesting. I am not sure if that is an advancement or not though. Are you hungry, Cece?" Gunther chatted happily.

"Hungry?" Cece glanced toward the kitchen and found both the counter and table loaded with food. "Gunther! I didn't even know we had enough ingredients to make this much food."

"I wasn't familiar with a lot of the food you had here, so I just tried my best," Gunther shrugged.

As Cece slowly made her way around the table, staring at all the delicious smelling dishes that Gunther had made, the front door opened.

"We're back!" Georgia Jones called out as she and Flynn marched inside.

Within a few seconds, Mrs. Jones took in the scene before her. "Cece Jones! What has been going on and why is he here?!"

CeCe paled and gulped nervously as though she were a young child who got caught doing something naughty. Uh oh! she thought. Behind her, Gunther smiled at her mother and Flynn, unaware of the tense atmosphere. "Hello!" he greeted amiably.

Silence.


	6. Chapter 6: Love Meets Mother

**A/N: First of all, sorry for these filler chapters, but I've got to build up the settings/characters for a little. Hopefully you are all not too bored. WinterFairy7337 is once again my proofreader, so shout-out to her! To all you followers, reviewers, and readers, I love you! - CoS**

CeCe shuffled her feet against the floor. "This is Gunther's cousin… His name also happens to be Gunther."

Georgia opened her mouth, ready to reprimand as Gunther swept over.

He bowed in front of her and extended his hand. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Jones, I presume? I am guessing from your loveliness that you are CeCe's mother."

Georgia looked taken aback. Her mouth hung open, at a loss for words. After almost a minute, she finally got a semblance of her senses back around her. "Well, Gunther, may I ask what you are doing here?"

"I am visiting from England," Gunther looked back and gave CeCe an exaggerated wink as if to reassure her that he had this taken care of.

CeCe rolled her eyes at his suave bravado and crossed her arms, determined not to interrupt his attempts to win her mother over.

"That's nice, but why are you in my house?" Georgia asked him, tilting her head to the side.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hessenheffer recommended your sofa as very suitable accommodations," Gunther explained. "You see, they do not have room for me in their house."

"Oh, they don't, do they?" Georgia looked halfway suspicious still.

"Mom, can we keep him?" Flynn's voice came from the kitchen where he was busy sampling Gunther's food creations.

Georgia glanced back over at the kitchen and scanned the food selections. "He made all of that today?"

"I did," Gunther proudly struck a pose. "I happen to be excellent at food preparation."

Georgia walked to the kitchen and inspected the food selections. She tasted a few of the dishes as she walked along the table. She nodded approvingly at each item she tasted and finally stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and considered Gunther. "How long are you staying?"

"About a week, I believe," Gunther answered her.

Georgia slowly made her way across the living room and halted on her way to her bedroom. "Alright, but I want to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Hessenheffer about the arrangement tomorrow."

"They will be more than willing to speak with you and I am sure in their stead, I can give you their thanks," Gunther bowed again to her.

"Did you bring over your clothes and things?" Georgia asked him.

Gunther hesitated, then cleared his throat, and shook his head.

"I'll take him over and pick the stuff up," CeCe huffed, standing up slowly.

"No need," Georgia waved her back to her seat. "I'll escort him over to the Hessenheffers and have that talk with them now."

CeCe was more than a little apprehensive as Georgia and Gunther walked out the door, Gunther politely opening the door for Georgia. She grabbed her phone and quickly texted Tinka, letting her know that Georgia thought that Gunther was Tinka's cousin and not someone from the past.

About an hour later, Georgia and Gunther returned with a betwinkled suitcase in tow.

"Did you know that the Hessenheffers have over 20 family members that they are expecting?" Georgia delivered this news to CeCe as if expecting her to be shocked.

So that was the story they were going to go with, CeCe thought to herself. Aloud she said, "I guess they'll be asking a lot of neighbors if they have sofa room."

"Yes, I'll suppose they'll have to," Georgia laughed. She leaned over to speak to CeCe quietly. "I personally think we got the best one of them all. So polite and well-educated. I should have sent you to his boarding school."

"That would have been interesting," CeCe winced to think that the school Gunther had attended might not even exist anymore.

The rest of the evening, the Jones family and Gunther ate some of Gunther's prepared food, which CeCe had to admit was actually good. Then they listened to Gunther tell them about England instead of watching tv. CeCe wondered if someone of what he was telling them was now inaccurate, but she didn't pay that much attention in school, so she couldn't be sure.

As CeCe went to bed that night, she thought about how her family had taken to Gunther so quickly. She supposed it was that sparkle about him. Not the one that was because he was wearing glittery clothes, but that one that came from his endless energy and (in this Gunther's case) his quick kindness. CeCe wondered for a moment why she was thinking about this, but the day's events had worn her out and she fell asleep before she could finish the thought.


End file.
